seekers_notesfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Scroll
From the Publisher MyTona: On the eve of the Lunar New Year, the air is filled with the charming atmosphere of the East. However, the townspeople are overwhelmed by the appearance of a mysterious guest from the distant past. Help him and unravel the mystery of the Moon Court! What kind of magic is hidden in an ancient scroll? Can a visitor from the past return home? It's time to uncover all the secrets! What's new in Version 1.24.0: * Over 100 new quests await you * Meet our new desk guardian, the lovely Lucky * Participate in the wonderful Magic Scroll event * Enjoy the charming Moon Court event location * Amazing event creatures: the Warrior Monkey, the Sly Monkey, and the Nian * Don't miss your chance to become the owner of several unique rewards! Beautiful avatars, the New Year's Chest, and the Gold Pekingese talisman await you in this new event. * Take part in the Valentine's Day romantic Festive Fun event * Optimized memory usage * Character animations * Updated welcome screen * Improved animation of the experience meter Download the update and get rubies for free! The 2018 February Update The celestial heavens have aligned as Darkwood celebrates the Lunar New Year with an exotic new mystery to entice the senses! Released on February 12, 2018 the update introduced the new Magic Scroll special event and added 1 new Hidden Object Location to the game - Moon Court. The Update also included over 100 new Quests and 30 new Collections as well as improving game mechanics. Players who downloaded the update received 5 free rubies. Magic Scroll Timed Challenge This special event is available to players from game level 11 and up. Players have 30 days from the 12th of February to complete 3 special timed challenges in the Magic Scroll special event to win its unique rewards. This is the 26th Timed Challenge to be added to the game. Important: The amount of time available for the timed challenges is set and the countdown timer began as soon as the update was released. However, each of the 3 new challenge tasks in the special event is now divided into 5 stages that reward players with a prize for each stage of completion as an extra incentive and acknowledgment of progress made in the challenge. (1) Reach 'Virtuoso' rank on the new Hidden Object Location Moon Court to win the 2 unique game event Avatars. Once won, these auspicious new Avatars go directly into the Player's Avatar options and may be accessed by tapping on the current Avatar on the top left hand corner of the Darkwood Town Map. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Lightning in a Bottle at stage 1, Carved Chest Gold Shamrock at stage 2, Moon Brooch at stage 3, Tool Kit at stage 4, and Crystal of Enigmas at stage 5. (2) Complete all 36 special event quests to win the New Year's Chest and Oriental Luxury Casket. Once won, the New Year's Chest goes directly to the Player's inventory and is found in the Chests tab of the Inventory Window. The Oriental Luxury Casket is a commemorative decoration for the desktop and can be found on the Casket tab of the Player's current desktop Casket Icon. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Meteorite Heart at stage 1, Marble Chest at stage 2, Fluffy Bunny Buns at stage 3, Eye of Luck at stage 4, and the New Years Chest and Oriental Luxury Casket at stage 5. (3) Collect 100 Jade Physalis by banishing the new event Monsters to win the Gold Pekingese Talisman and Legends from the Scroll Picture. The Gold Pekingese Talisman increases the chances of receiving banishment weapons from locations by up to 100% for 1 day. Once won, the new talisman goes directly to inventory and is found in the Talismans tab of the Inventory Window. The Legends from the Scroll Picture is an image of the 3 new creatures of this update and is found by tapping on the desktop casket and choosing the Gallery tab. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: King's Scroll at stage 1, Flying Time at stage 2, Pineapple Tart at stage 3, Fire Crystal at stage 4, and the Gold Pekingese Talisman and Legends from the Scroll Picture at stage 5. (4) A Top 1000 Banishing Leaderboard. The top banishers in the event will win a gold, silver, or bronze medal stamp for their Monster Picture and a corresponding gold, silver, or bronze chest containing various goodies. Completion of the overall Magic Scroll event by finishing all 3 challenge tasks (the 4th is just extra) will award the Player with the Legendary Hero Medal. The new medal will go into the Player's Medals tab in the Casket Icon. Event Quests and Collection Items The 36 new special event quests consist of 5 collection sequences of 6 quests each. The first 5 quests of each sequence are to find each of the 5 items belonging to one new collection added by the update. The 6th quest is to combine that collection. Listed below are the 5 collections players must gather to complete the event's quests. note a random artifact fixer is also awarded when a collection is combined for the first time. Once the special event is over, these collection items may be acquired by purchasing a special event chest from the Store. Event Creatures The Legends from the Scroll are 3 new event creatures to banish: Warrior Monkey, Sly Monkey, and Nian. Banishing the event creatures will award the new Fixers required to combine the new Event Collections. Banish 100 and collect the Jade Physalis to complete the third stage of the timed challenge. Players may continue banishing the event creatures to achieve a high score and placement on the Top 1000 Banishing Leaderboard. Completing the Timed Challenges Keep in mind that the more you play the Location, the higher the Location Rank you will achieve for the Location, and the more access passes will be required for each play of that Location. As a guide, in order to reach Virtuoso Rank on the Moon Court Location, and win the new Avatars, you will need to play the Location approximately 150 times, which will require approximately 3,285 Scarlet Lantern Access Passes! Festive Fun Challenge Festive Fun February 2018.png| Festive Fun February 2018 2.png| The Festive Fun mini-event challenge is here again in time for Valentine's Day and available to players from Level 10 and up. Players have 14 days starting from February 12, 2018 to complete the challenge by playing the Treasure Box and Haunted Lights puzzles. There are 3 special event reagents to be found by playing the puzzles. The goal is to collect the special event reagents and craft the special event items at the Merchants (Fortune Teller, Forge, and Inventor). Crafting the special items gives Gold Stars which rewards the Player with the following items: * Collect 50 Gold Stars to win 1 Almond Cookies - restores 60 energy * Collect 300 Gold Stars to win 1 Heart's Secrets - chest contains talismans and energy boosters * Collect 800 Gold Stars to win 1 Shot of Vigor - gives free energy for 1 hour * Collect 1400 Gold Stars to win 1 Flower Rendezvous - a commemorative casket desktop decoration Unexpected Gifts Desk Guardian Challenge Lucky the dog is the third Desk Guardian, a reward earned by participating in the Unexpected Gifts event. Players may upgrade Lucky for better daily rewards. Unexpected Gifts Challenge.png|Use Red Envelopes to either upgrade Lucky or trade for items Unexpected Gifts Challenge 1.png|Collect Red Envelopes by exploring Locations The Unexpected Gifts special mini-event challenge is available to players from Level 7 and up. Players have 14 days starting from February 14, 2018 to complete the challenge of collecting a certain amount of Red Envelopes. Players may then exchange the Red Envelopes for certain items or to upgrade their new Desk Guardian Lucky. Red Envelopes are found by successfully playing any of the unlocked Hidden Object Locations. Regular locations award 1 to 4 Red Envelopes per win and Premium Locations (those which require an access pass) award 4 to 5 Red Envelopes per win. The following table shows the upgraded Lucky, the number of Red Envelopes needed for each stage upgrade, the reward given for completing each stage upgrade, and the daily rewards the upgraded Lucky Desk Guardian offers. Happy Lunar New Year Gift from MyTona On February 16, 2018, MyTona gave Players a special gift to celebrate the start of the Lunar New Year. Players who logged into the game received the following: * 2018 Coins * 10 Rubies * 1 Festive Pudding * 1 Seeker's Star * 1 Tool Kit Changes in Version 1.24.0 The February Update made quite a few significant changes to the game. Category:Updates Category:Quests Category:Timed Challenges Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Walkthrough